fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Halo
"What are the boundaries of the sky? Spread our wings and search for it with our shining brilliance" This is the guilds saying. Meaning to always stay strong and keep on going (Boudaries of the sky part). Spread our wings mean to be like the angels who fly throughout the sky (Hence part of the guilds name is Angel). Shining part means that there is always a halo around us shining and keepng our hopes up (Hence other part of name is Halo). The Angel Halo Guild is a very powerful guild. It is as old as Fairy Tail. This is a very relaxed guild and very peaceful. But they can party, and fight hard. This guild does not being looked down upon. When it is being looked down upon. Most members would think the first thing. War. And would start fighting in an instant. The members share a very close bond with one another. If one was attacked, the guild would bond together to do anything for revenge. History This Guild was founded 155 years ago by Teno Hikarii, the First Master, in Shiroihana City. She founded this guild with the purpose to help and guide people. The First Master, Teno, is said to be an angel who decided to stay on earth and help the humans and it grow. Location & Building The Angel Halo Guild lies in Shiroihana City (White Flower City). ''Shiroihana City lies 500 meters directly east of Magnolia City.Like the name states. Shiroihana City is decorated immensely with white flowers. There are also many houses and shops around and in the city. Angel Halo base is in the shape of a large white castle with pointed tips that touch the clouds. The guild's mark is imprinted directly in front of the building. The castle also has white wings jutting out from its sides. And a large yellow halo directly above the castle. (''It is said that the halo is created by the master's magical power and makes any guild member and anyone the halo deems good a boost in power. Making guild members think that the Angel Halo has been activated.) '' Spells When this guild was first founded. The First Master created 4 very powerful spells to go along with it. To be hnded down from master to master. *'Angel Halo '- This spell, based off of the guild's own name, when casted surrounds Angel Halo's guild members with a yellow shining halo on top of their heads. While a member has the halo on. They will instantly be healed from any injury they take. The halo also surrounds the person who is wearing it with a very strong and powerful barrier. This barrier can be broken, but not easily. The halo's barrier can handle a multitude of very powerful attacks. When the master casts this spell, she places her hands together, away from her chest slightly nd closes her eyes as if in prayer. Light gathers on the casters palm and flies outwards. Landing on the heads of every Angel Halo member. Becoming a halo. *'Judgement of the Angels '- This spell harms only evil whom the caster has "judged" evil. The caster spreads her arm upwards and with the casters hands together above her head. She says, "Oh angels, who hear our cry, gather together your divine judgement and destroy all the evil who wish to harm us." After she says this the magic that has gathered disperses and the caster says, "... Judgement of the Angels.." Immense magic power regathers and unleashes a beam of light towards the sky. The beam of light then splits into many different beams. And it flies towards the enemy/enemies from all directions, and attacks. Causing an explosion of blinding white light. *'Angel's Sanctuary '- The ultimate defense from all attacks. When casted, the spell quickly surrounds, the area in which it was casted in, inside a protective glowing sphere of bright light. Taking everyone and everything inside into a "sanctuary". The "sanctuary" resides in another dimension. Where anything outside does not affect the inside. This spell requires great control because if used without control, it could keep you trapped inside the sphere for 10 years (how long it takes the spell to disappear). *'Archangel '''- The caster stands in a praying position and slowly moves their hands apart. Light bursts from inbetween the hands. The caster then claps their hands together, making the light burst and radiate outward. Any Angel Halo member hit by the radiating light will gain boosted strenght, defense, magic power, and recovery abilities. S-Class Trial During the peroid for Angel Halo's S-Class Trial. The master selects people who are ready to be S-Class and explains the rules. The master then summons a boat that has the ability to fly. And all the participating members and S-Class mages gather onto it and rides it towards the sky. After a while of flying through the sky. The members will land upon Akaruikumorizora (Luminous Cloudy SKy) Island. The island has magical properties. Allowing it to float in the sky.The island also has a huge halo around it, just like the angel halo guild. Thought to have the same power as the Angel Halo Spell. After arriving at the island. The master then announces the rules into further detail. Rules change each year. Members Category:Guild